


Le voile de nos souvenirs [Fanfiction HP - Maraudeurs Era]

by HarryStranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Maraudeurs Era
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Français | French, Pottercest (Harry Potter)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryStranger/pseuds/HarryStranger
Summary: Année scolaire 1977-1978.Lily Evans, Ellen Shacklebolt, Abby Williamson et Johanna Fawley. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Tous démarrent leur septième année à Poudlard.A l'époque de la sombre ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rester unis est capital et de cette union résulte une force que nul ne peut ignorer.Cependant, bien que bientôt adultes, nos héros ont encore un pied dans l'adolescence. Entre la guerre et les prémices de l'amour, entre insouciance et angoisses, bienvenue dans Le voile de nos souvenirs.TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS - Publiée sur wattpad le 14/08/2020Titre trouvé par @Teazes-Couverture réalisée par @Botruc_de_compagnie





	1. Avant-propos

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfiction que je publie sur wattpad sous le même pseudo que celui-ci : HarryStranger. Il s'agit d'une fanfic sur les Maraudeurs, une période de Harry Potter que j'apprécie beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, 20 janvier 2021, j'en suis à l'écriture du 39ème chapitre de la Partie I. Normalement, il y aura trois parties. Bonne lecture !

Une vérité générale ? Je suis nulle pour les introductions.

Pourtant, me voilà aujourd'hui. Je suis bien obligée de vous vendre un peu mon petit bébé, Le voile de nos souvenirs. Car je pense bien que ce projet est mon préféré. Je ne me casse pas la tête, l'inspiration vient toute seule et à l'avance. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, 14 août 2020, il est temps que je vous le présente.

Le voile de nos souvenirs, c'est une fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs. Elle commence pendant leur dernière année scolaire (1977-78) et se finira sans doute le 1 novembre 1981 (lendemain du meurtre de Lily et James). Ce n'était pas mon intention au début - ça devait être juste leur dernière année scolaire - mais il s'est avéré que j'ai déjà plein d'idées pour la période de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors, je verrai mais je pense que ça se passera comme ça.

C'est une fanfiction sur les Maraudeurs, pas sur les Bisounours. Pour les plus jeunes qui pourraient lire Le voile de nos souvenirs, je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Il y aura des scènes de violences explicites ou non, pas de lemon mais très certainement des allusions au sexe (dis comme ça, on dirait que je suis une perverse mais ce sera gentillet quand même, vous en faites pas. Et au pire, vous serez trop jeunes pour comprendre). Pourquoi ? Mes personnages principaux ont 17 ans au début de l'histoire et 21 à la fin. Ce sont des jeunes adultes. Pour ce qui est de la violence, j'ai décidé de garder intact ce qui me vient en tête car, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le monde des Bisounours. C'est la guerre. Les temps sont sombres et si je passe au-dessus, ce ne sera pas crédible. Donc, si vous êtes un lecteur vraiment jeune (9-11 ans, je pense) ou sensible, je vous déconseille de lire mon histoire. Je préfère avoir moins de visibilité que de choquer certaines personnes. Je le redirai au début de chaque chapitre concerné.

Maintenant que c'est fait, reprenons. (Je n'aime pas du tout faire ça mais je suis obligée pour les plus petits). Comme je vous le disais, Le voile de nos souvenirs, c'est un peu comme mon bébé. J'aimerai vous expliquer pourquoi. J'ai fait en sorte de bien développer les personnages et événements canons de J.K.Rowling. Sauf que... *roulements de tambour*... J'ai fait des OC. Secondaires ou non, ils m'appartiennent. Si vous voulez les réutiliser, eux ou quoique ce soit d'autre provenant de ce bouquin d'ailleurs, venez me demander en message privé ou en commentaire. Je suis ouverte à beaucoup de choses mais pas au plagiat ni au critiques non-constructives.

J'ai une bêta lectrice, @botruc_de_compagnie (j'espère que j'ai réussi à te mentionner). Peut-être qu'elle vous laissera une note en début de chapitre, je verrais. Merci à elle et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à son compte ! 

Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime ce projet. Autant pour ce qu'il est que pour ce qu'il contient. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Pour information : je posterai chaque samedi !


	2. PROLOGUE - Se connaître et se reconnaître

Elle bronzait dans l'herbe, profitant des rayons de l'été. Elle essayait d'oublier. Oublier sa vraie nature, oublier ce que le Choixpeau avait fait d'elle. Il n'était pas responsable mais... elle lui en voulait. Souvent. Sa sœur passa devant elle et l'appela pour lui dire qu'elle ne reviendrait que le surlendemain. Ça, elle le savait déjà, pas la peine de lui rappeler. Elle soupira en essayant de replacer ses cheveux bruns. Quel serait son rôle cette année ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait pas de répit depuis plus de deux ans. Elle faisait semblant, cachait tout. Elle était effrayée mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si la guerre qui se jouait au-dehors ne la touchait pas, ne la touchait plus. C'était faux, bien évidemment, mais personne ne s'en doutait. Pas même sa grande sœur. Elles étaient proches, avant. Mais l'aînée avait fini par quitter Poudlard et elle était très évasive sur ses activités. Tout ce que la benjamine savait, c'était qu'il y avait un lien avec Sainte-Mangouste. Elle soupira encore. Un après-midi de plus de passé. Petit à petit, l'échéance arrivait.

Cassiopée Ryan se forgeait sa nouvelle carapace pour la rentrée à venir. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir retourner chez elle. Poudlard. Car ce n'était pas chez elle. Plus jeune, elle s'y sentait bien. Mais la guerre s'était dessinée, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus dangereuse. Et être à Serpentard, pour elle synonyme de fierté était passé à un synonyme d'angoisse.

~~~

Un jeune homme se passait rapidement un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs quand un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. A moitié débraillé, son torse gringalet recouvert par sa chemise froissée, il vint chercher l'enveloppe que le volatile lui tendait. D'une caresse sur la tête de l'oiseau, il ouvrit sa lettre. Liste de fournitures scolaires et... un badge. Préfet-en-Chef... Aurait-il l'autorité nécessaire ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Personne ne l'avait jamais réellement écouté. De bonne humeur, il était dans le couloir pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents quand il se rappela qu'il n'avait enfilé qu'une chaussette. Il fit demi-tour, en enfila une qui passait par là (aujourd'hui encore, il n'aurait pas la paire) et, en passant devant le miroir, vit qu'il avait boutonné lundi avec mardi. Il se traita d'étourdi, sourit, chasse une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux et put enfin descendre et réjouir ses parents pour la journée.

Michael Robbins, tout tête-en-l'air qu'il était, avait le cœur sur la main. Plus tard, il voudrait rendre les gens heureux.

~~~

Une jeune fille blonde observait son petit frère avec ses yeux sombres. Il essayait par tous les moyens de reproduire l'exploit qu'il avait réussi dans l'après-midi. Exploit impliquant, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, des cheveux, des arcs-en-ciel et de la laine. Un sourire éclaira le visage mince de la grande sœur. Il était si innocent... Il n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de la guerre. Il en était encore à s'émerveiller de ce qu'il pouvait faire de temps à autre avec ses doigts. Et dire que l'an suivant, il rentrerait à Poudlard... Elle-même en sortirait à peine. Et elle ne pourrait plus le protéger. Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle renifla et il la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, elle prétexta une allergie quelconque avant de s'enfuir, loin de cette innocence enfantine qu'était son petit frère.

Abby Williamson prenait conscience, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, de l'ampleur qu'était le fait de devenir adulte. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir sortir de sa jeunesse aussi rapidement.

~~~

Deux adolescents proches de l'âge adulte se chamaillaient dans le grand jardin d'une charmante maison sous l'œil attendri d'un couple assis dans l'herbe. La cause de leur dispute : un vif d'or. Vif d'or vite oublié une fois habilement rattrapé par un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux lunettes de travers. L'objet du désaccord rangé, l'autre jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux anthracite, attaqua son ami par surprise. Une course-poursuite s'engagea dans le jardin, l'un tapant l'autre à coups de balais ou à coup de batte de Quidditch.

James Potter et Sirius Black se chamaillaient, un moment hors-du-temps, un instant pour retrouver son innocence d'enfant, une occasion pour oublier ses malheurs.

~~~

Une jeune fille au teint mat et aux cheveux crépus, nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil, baillait aux corneilles, encore et encore. Son frère lui racontait encore une fois ses toutes nouvelles péripéties en tant que jeune Auror. Il sembla remarquer l'ennui qu'il provoquait chez sa petite sœur seulement lorsque celle-ci s'endormit, fatiguée de s'entendre toujours répéter les mêmes histoires depuis deux semaines. Plutôt que de la réveiller à coup de tapage ou de verre d'eau malencontreusement renversé tel un grand frère normal, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Ellen Shacklebolt aimait son frère mais elle n'en pouvait plus qu'il lui fasse la publicité du Bureau des Aurors et elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre -ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer.

~~~

Le jeune homme était pâle et particulièrement cerné. Bien qu'il ait dormi une grande partie de la journée, il se sentait très fatigué et courbatu. Assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, les jambes pendant dans le vide, il regardait le soleil se coucher au-dessus des maisons de son village. Ce spectacle aurait pu être agréablement beau et chaleureux à voir si le garçon ne savait pas qu'il devrait partir pour la nuit, sortir de sa maison sous les regards de pitié, un peu effrayés, de ses parents. Le dernier rayon passé, il descendit de la fenêtre, rejoignit ses parents dans le salon. Il leur fit un sourire un peu crispé pour les rassurer, attrapa son manteau dans l'entrée et claqua la porte de la maison.

Remus Lupin, comme chaque nuit de pleine Lune lorsqu'il était chez lui, rejoignait la forêt voisine à sa maison pour effectuer sa transformation sans mettre ses parents en danger.

~~~

Une adolescente brune volait sur la plage déserte. A califourchon sur son balai, son Nimbus 1500 que lui avait offert son capitaine, elle s'entraînait à de nouvelles feintes. Son capitaine serait fier d'elle. Elle envoyait les Cognards avec une aisance étonnante, une douceur anormale, des mouvements du corps renversants. Ses yeux bleus océan repérèrent ses deux bijoux en train de foncer sur elle. D'un coup de batte difficile et de par une chance extraordinaire, les Cognards partirent chacun de leur côté. Le regard pétillant, époustouflée par sa propre performance, elle décida de rejoindre la terre ferme et son dîner dans le manoir de sa famille malgré le fait que ses parents n'aient pas envie de la voir revenir avant la nuit tombée. Elle s'étira et pensa amèrement que sa mère allait lui reprocher d'être un garçon manqué. Ca la vexait. Sa mère savait-elle seulement que ses épaules trop larges la complexaient ? Que sa poitrine plate la rendait jalouse des autres ? Mais qu'elle préférait seulement le sport à ses complexes ? Non. Elle ne savait rien de tout ça, sa mère.

Johanna Fawley était batteur dans l'équipe de sa maison et comptait bien s'entraîner tous les jours pour plaire à son Capitaine, quoiqu'en pense sa famille.

~~~

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière son crâne, le garçon soufflait contre sa grand-mère qui le prenait encore pour un enfant et l'envoyait se coucher terriblement tôt. Rondouillet, les cheveux blonds brillants des derniers rayons du soleil, il soupira et recommença à se ronger les ongles sans en prendre conscience. Pas le moins du monde fatigué, il se leva, s'étira et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il alluma une bougie pour y voir plus clair et, s'emparant de la première plume qui lui vint sous les doigts, il se mit à écrire des lettres à ses amis pour les prévenir qu'il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort - il sourit à sa propre blague - et qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être chez sa grand-mère. En soit, un appel au sauvetage, un quémandage d'invitation chez les uns ou les autres, peu lui important tant qu'on lui assurait sortir de foutu piège à rats - encore une fois, il sourit, les expressions comportant des rats pouvant qualifier ses vacances étaient nombreuses.

Peter Pettigrow se débrouillait pour combler l'ennui et le peu d'amusement, espérant qu'un de ses trois amis ait pitié de lui et le prenne sous son toit pour le sauver de l'horrible maison de sa grand-mère chez qui il devait passer les vacances.

~~~

La jeune fille rousse aux yeux émeraude exultait. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef ! Si vous lui aviez demandé en fin de l'année scolaire précédente si elle voulait l'être, elle vous aurait répondu que cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. Il n'empêchait que son nouveau rôle à endosser la satisfaisait complètement, lui promettant le droit de faire respecter le règlement. Règlement qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à suivre tant qu'un idiot aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux lunettes mal mises ne venait pas l'en empêcher. Car déroger aux règles pour pouvoir clouer le bec à ce crétin d'adolescent shooté aux hormones, ce n'était pas déroger aux règles mais du bon sens. Oh, miséricorde ! Elle allait devoir le supporter une année de plus ! Pourvu qu'elle tienne... Elle n'en était pas sûre. Oh, merveilleuse idée ! Cette année, elle allait lui faire comprendre à quel hérisson il se frottait. S'il ne réagissait pas le plus rapidement possible, il se piquerait. Et cela autant de fois que nécessaire.

Lily Evans mettait au point un plan machiavélique - malheureusement irréalisable - contre une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus au monde avant de s'endormir.


	3. CHAPITRE 1 - Mission impossible

Lily Evans était paresseusement appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte à respirer l'air frais des soirées de fin août. Le lendemain, ce serait la rentrée et elle aimait pouvoir profiter de ces derniers instants de solitude. Non qu'elle ait très envie de rester chez elle -Pétunia lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir plus que nécessaire- mais voilà... Lorsque dans quelques heures elle aurait rejoint le Quai neuf trois quarts, ce serait pour commencer sa dernière année à Poudlard. Et Lily n'était pas sûre de vouloir déjà quitter le château. Elle n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard et, pour elle, Poudlard avait toujours été un vrai foyer. Un lieu où sa magie était acceptée par tous. Un lieu où il faisait bon vivre, à l'abri des menaces qui pesaient à l'extérieur. Elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'au moins, en quittant Poudlard, elle dirait adieu à Potter et Black une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle sourit de satisfaction. Sauf que penser leur dire adieu lui fit penser à Remus. Lily s'inquiétait pour son ami. Il prétendait avoir un système immunitaire fragile et que son père était malade mais elle avait bien fini par comprendre que ça n'avait rien à voir. Jamais elle n'avait osé lui dire explicitement qu'elle pensait avoir compris de peur qu'il se braque et l'abandonne. Cependant, ses appréhensions le concernaient souvent. Allait-il trouver un travail ? Allait-il être accepté malgré sa condition de loup-garou ? Elle espérait. La nuit tombée, Lily se redressa et se coucha. Oublier ses inquiétudes le temps d'une nuit de sommeil. C'était la solution.

Un brouillard de vapeur enfumait le quai neuf trois quarts et Lily avait du mal à repérer ses amies. Enfin, une silhouette courut vers elle et Lily reconnut Alice Shafiq, de Serdaigle. Alice l'enlaça et Lily la salua à son tour.

\- Alice ! Tu vas bien ?

\- A merveille ! répondit la concernée. Enfin, ce serait encore mieux si... Je te raconterai dans le train !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un peu désorientée, Lily continua ses recherches, toujours en espérant tomber sur ses amies un jour ou l'autre. Une seconde fois, on lui sauta dessus et aux mèches blondes qui lui chatouillaient le nez, Lily reconnut une des personnes qu'elle cherchait depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles.

\- Abby ? Ab' ! Tu m'écrases !

\- Oups, pardon, Lily ! dit celle-ci en se détachant. Tu viens ? Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherche.

Lily grommela qu'elle aussi les cherchait mais se contenta de suivre Abby Williamson et sa démarche timide. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans une partie du quai moins envahie par la vapeur, Lily les vit enfin. En guise de bonjour, elle prit Ellen et Johanna dans ses bras. La première s'exclama :

\- Ça alors ! Lily Evans est toujours en vie ! Je croyais pourtant vraiment que ta sœur allait t'assassiner dans ton lit.

\- Tu peux parler ! pouffa Johanna. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ton frère t'a assommée pendant les vacances.

Lily sourit. L'humour un peu trop lourd d'Ellen lui avait manqué. Plutôt que de les laisser se disputer sur qui d'entre Ellen et Lily avait les pires relations fraternelles, cette dernière demanda :

\- Jo' ? Tu as fait quoi, toi, pendant les vacances ?

La brune piqua un fard et baissa les yeux alors qu'Abby se mettait à glousser.

\- Elle s'est encore entraînée à balancer des Cognards sur les Moldus !

\- N'importe quoi, s'insurgea la concernée. D'abord, il n'y a pas de moldus sur la plage, c'est la propriété privée de mes parents. Ensuite, je ne me suis pas « entraînée à balancer des Cognards », j'ai essayé de m'améliorer pour garder mon poste de batteur dans l'équipe !

\- T'es ridicule, se moqua Ellen. Tu sais très bien que Potter te veut absolument dans son équipe parce que, je cite, tu es « la meilleure personne de l'espèce humaine qu'il n'ait jamais vue à ce poste, tous genres confondus ».

\- On est vraiment obligées de parler de lui maintenant, pleurnicha Lily. On est même pas dans le train encore.

\- J'avais oublié que Miss Lily ne supporte pas Potter, ricana Ellen.

\- Tu as OUBLIÉ ? s'esclaffa Abby d'un air faussement horrifié. Par Merlin, Ellie ! On sait tous très bien que Potter est le grand ennemi de Miss Evans.

Exaspérée mais un brin amusée, Lily leur tira la langue et fit semblant de bouder en leur tournant le dos. Elle comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée et se figea. James Potter lui faisait face six mètres plus loin et, heureusement pour elle, ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle glapit et chercha à se cacher derrière les larges épaules de Johanna. Ses amies se moquèrent d'elle, désabusées. Lily, elle, ne leur prêtait pas attention. Elle l'observait. Cet arrogant et idiot de Potter. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait grandi durant l'été. Peut-être que...

Elle le vit s'approcher de Remus, Pettigrow et Black et conspirer autour d'un carnet. Évidemment. Comment avait-elle pu croire l'espace d'un instant qu'il ait pu prendre un peu de maturité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette toujours en le surveillant du coin de l'œil, elle le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Riant toujours, Ellen, Johanna, Abby et Lily -qui, elle, ne riait pas- rejoignirent Alice dans un compartiment où cette dernière les attendait.

\- Pourquoi vous riez comme ça ?

\- C'est Lily ! accusa Abby. Elle a peur de Potter !

Alice, sachant parfaitement que Lily était exaspérée, réprima un sourire mais souffla du nez, rendant inutiles ses efforts pour paraître neutre.

Au départ du train, la jeune rousse, amusée par les moqueries de ses amies, se vit obligée de leur fausser compagnie le temps de rejoindre le wagon des préfets pour recevoir les fameuses instructions de rentrée. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Cassiopée Ryan, septième année, Serpentard et elle aussi préfète.

\- Lily Evans est Préfète-en-Chef. C'est étonnant, tiens !

\- Arrête de te moquer, je suis sûre que tu aurais voulu l'être à ma place.

\- A ta place ? Non merci ! Devoir jouer les Genres d'Armes et courir à travers tout le château derrière Potter et sa clique, très peu pour moi.

\- On dit les « gendarmes », Cassiopée, corrigea Lily. Et, par pitié, ne commence pas à me parler de ça, je suis fatiguée d'avance.

\- Oh, Lily ! Franchement, quelle est la différence entre « Genres d'Armes » et « gendarmes » ? Non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir.

Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à leur wagon réservé avant d'entrer, Lily glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de sa camarade.

\- Lorsqu'on sortira de ce wagon, les ennuis commenceront pour toi. J'aimerai que tu fasses attention à Avery, Mulciber, Rosier et leur bande. D'accord ?

Cassiopée hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte et clama haut et fort :

\- Et oui, contrairement à toutes vos attentes, je ne suis pas la Préfète-en-Chef ! C'est Evans qui va endosser ce lourd rôle. Ne faites pas ces têtes-là, je sais que vous êtes déçus !

Ceux arrivés plus tôt rirent sous cape et Remus -qui avait gentiment réservé une place pour Lily à côté de lui- secoua la tête en souriant.

\- J'étais sûr que ce serait toi !

\- Remus, rassure-moi, tu vas être sage. S'il-te-plaît, dis oui !

Les boucles châtain du lycanthrope remuèrent, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pour presque rien dans tous les plans diaboliques de ses amis. Pour dériver la conversation sur un sujet moins glissant, il demanda :

\- Au fait, tu sais qui est le Préfet-en-Chef ?

\- Non ! Qui ?

\- C'est...

\- Michael Robbins, souffla-t-elle.

Ledit Michael Robbins venait d'entrer tout sourire dans le wagon. C'était un garçon plutôt grand, aux cheveux bruns trop longs. Il y avait sans cesse un couac dans sa tenue. Associés à ses éternelles chaussettes dépareillées, soit sa cape était mal mise, soit sa chemise boutonnée lundi avec mardi, une tache d'encre sur le visage, sa cravate dénouée ou encore ses revers de manches asymétriques. Poufsouffle, intelligent et gentil, ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait Lily. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec lui l'année précédente et quoiqu'ils aient décidé de rester amis à leur rupture, Lily avait toujours préféré l'éviter. Un garçon adorable, certes, mais peut-être légèrement envahissant et bavard. Leur relation avait été un peu trop fausse aux yeux de la jeune fille et ils en avaient conclu qu'ils étaient faits pour n'être qu'amis. Il la salua en même temps que les autres. Si seulement il lui en avait voulu un tant soit peu de l'avoir quitté. Mais non ! Il avait déclaré que si c'était là sa décision, alors il la respectait. C'était à devenir fou. Elle sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule, en signe de soutien. Elle lui fit une grimace, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait réellement l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur elle et se concentra sur ce que le professeur McGonagall essayait de leur expliquer.

Après une heure d'informations, Lily sortit du wagon en compagnie de Cassiopée et suivie par Remus. Elle chuchota à la Serpentard :

\- Je sais pourquoi on m'a nommée et pas toi. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, moi, je ne ferai que courir après Potter et sa clique. Toi... Tu as des soucis internes à gérer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Si tu savais Lily, soupira l'autre préfète. Ce ne sont pas des soucis. Ce sont de véritables problèmes. Chaque année, la tension dans la Salle Commune augmente. A la fin de l'année dernière, plus personne ne parlait à voix haute à part ceux dont je t'ai parlé, pour proclamer ouvertement leur adoration de Tu-Sais-Qui... Je te laisse, mon compartiment est juste là.

Et elle se faufila dans le compartiment. Remus la remplaça presque directement.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour Ryan.

\- Dis, Remus. Vous êtes vraiment obligés d'essayer de faire sauter le château, cette année ? Il y a déjà pas mal de soucis en ce moment...

\- Justement, Lily. Tout ce que veulent Sirius et James, c'est faire oublier les malheurs de dehors, l'espace d'un instant, le temps qu'il faut pour rire et évacuer le stress.

\- Tu m'en veux si je ne suis pas convaincue ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il de sa voix calme. J'aurais même était étonné du contraire. Tu sais, chacun sa manière d'oublier et de se relâcher. Nous, c'est comme ça. Et toi ? Comment fais-tu pour te vider l'esprit ?

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Remus avait retrouvé son compartiment, la laissant seule. De toute manière, elle aurait été bien incapable de trouver quoi lui dire. Sans vraiment le savoir, il venait d'enclencher une longue réflexion dans les pensées de Lily. Il avait raison. Qu'avait-elle, elle, pour se reposer ? Ses amies ? C'était son quotidien et elle pouvait parler de la guerre avec. Son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef ? Trop sérieux. Peut-être Remus avait-il raison. Peut-être que le rire était une solution. Après tout, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait fait comprendre la première fois que Pétunia avait été méchante avec elle. Elle l'avait fait rire et elle lui avait dit « Tu vois, la prochaine fois que tu es triste ou en colère, pense à quelque chose qui te fait rire ou sourire. Quelque chose qui te réchauffe le cœur. Et ça ira mieux ». Lily dut revenir à la réalité en arrivant dans son compartiment. Elle s'assit à côté de Alice et observa ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre. A ce qu'elle comprenait, Johanna s'était plongée dans son magazine de Quidditch et n'en sortait plus alors Ellen, Abby et Alice essayaient de l'en faire sortir par tous les moyens possibles. Se prenant au jeu, Lily leur fit signe que c'était son tour. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et pensa très fort « Levicorpus ». Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Johanna se retrouva en hurlant au plafond du wagon, comme retenue par un fil invisible entouré autour de sa cheville droite. Après un instant de flottement, les cinq adolescentes éclatèrent de rire, y compris celle qui s'était retrouvée en l'air. Lily la libéra et Johanna s'écrasa sur son fauteuil, toujours hilare.

Le temps passa et lorsqu'elles eurent acheté assez de friandises pour tenir la fin du trajet, Lily demanda :

\- Alice ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tires la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

\- C'est parce que cette année, grogna-t-elle, Frank n'est plus à Poudlard.

\- Oh, c'est triste, dis donc, rit Ellen. Vous n'allez pas pouvoir batifoler dans les placards !

\- Ellie, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, fit Abby.

Sauf qu'Alice était devenue toute rouge et semblait vouloir rentrer six pieds sous terre, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de fou rire.

~~~

Lorsque Remus revint dans son wagon, ayant pleinement conscience du fait que la question qu'il avait posé à Lily la ferait réfléchir, il fut attaqué par une horde de demandes.

\- Alors ? Elle est Préfète-en-Chef ?

\- C'est qui son homologue ?

\- Elle sort encore avec l'autre moche et débile de Robbins ?

\- Elle fraternise toujours avec l'ennemi ?

\- Tu as croisé Servilus ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Elle va nous coller pour « trop peu de modestie dans nos crânes de moineaux » ?

\- Stop ! intervint Remus, un peu étourdi par tant de questions. Si vous me laissiez parler, je pourrais vous répondre.

Le silence revint aussi vite qu'il était parti (ou jamais venu, tout dépend du point de vue). Remus s'assit à côté de James, sortit une tablette de chocolat et distribua un carré à chacun de ses amis.

\- Bien, dit-il. Oui, Lily Evans est Préfète-en-Chef. Son homologue, c'est Robbins. Je te rappelle, James, qu'elle a rompu avec lui l'an dernier. Non, elle ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi, elle a juste des amis à Serpentard. Je n'ai pas non plus croisé Servilus, Peter, je fais cette tête parce que Cornedrue m'énerve avec sa jalousie maladive qui n'a pas lieu d'être puisqu'il nous soutient depuis des années qu'il n'aime pas Evans. Et oui, elle vous collera sans doute mais je ne peux pas prédire pourquoi. Je rappelle que j'ai eu un T à mes B.U.S.E de Divination.

\- Beurk ! s'exclama James. Pourquoi mettre Robbins Préfet-en-Chef ? Il est bête comme ses pieds !

\- Je trouve, dit sagement Remus, qu'au contraire, il est très intelligent et qu'il fera un très bon Préfet-en-Chef.

\- Est-ce que c'est ma faute s'il a une tête qui me donne envie de le claquer ?

\- James ! rit Sirius. Même moi je trouve que ce rôle lui va très bien et je suis sûr que Peter est d'accord ! Avoue que tu es juste jaloux, mince !

James soupira, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et grommela :

\- Bond'accordjesuisjalouxmaisjusteunpetitpeuderiendutout.

\- Répète en articulant ! se moqua Peter.

\- Je suis jaloux mais juste un petit peu de rien de tout. Ça vous va ? Lunard ! Arrête de rire !

Sirius, n'y pouvant plus, rejoignit Remus dans un rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien. Peter, quant à lui, se leva et tapota le dos de James. Celui-ci fit remarquer :

\- Ce ne sont que deux stupides canidés...

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils te font les canidés ? demanda Remus, essoufflé. Espèce de vulgaire gibier !

James rit à son tour et Peter put enfin se laisser aller avec ses amis sans avoir peur d'en laisser un de côté.

Leurs esprits repris, Remus se mit à lire, Peter à dessiner, Sirius et James à bavarder. Enfin, James demanda :

\- Lunard ? Le carnet lunaire que tu nous as montré à la gare tout à l'heure ? Tu as bien qu'il y a non seulement les dates mais aussi de l'espace pour écrire des comptes-rendus de nos nuits ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis.

\- C'est du génie !

\- En parlant de génie, Cornedrue, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ? Tu es sous le charme de ma beauté suprême ?

\- Non, pas du tout, t'es moche comme un gobelin et tu le sais. Maintenant que tu nous as avoué qu'Evans te plaisait un minimum, je peux enfin sortir ma liste.

\- Quelle liste ? demanda Sirius, intrigué.

\- LA liste, Patmol ! Regarde et apprends.

Remus fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche et en sortit un parchemin froissé. Il le déplia et dit d'un ton solennel :

\- Cher Cornedrue, maintenant que tes possibles sentiments envers Lily Evans sont mis à plat, voici les conseils de Lunard. Suivront ceux de Patmol et Queudver s'ils en ont. Premièrement, ne provoque pas Servilus devant elle. Ni Servilus, ni Ryan.

\- Attends. Ryan ? Cassiopée Ryan ? La préfète ?

\- Oui, elle ! Arrête de m'interrompre s'il-te-plaît. Donc, reprenons. Deuxièmement, sois plus modeste et moins -beaucoup moins, si tu veux mon avis- orgueilleux. On sait tous les deux que tu en fais exprès et que tu si tu voulais, tu pourrais être moins arrogant. Troisièmement, on se calme sur les idioties. Pas trois fois par semaine, plus réfléchies et surtout, plus drôles. Tu as de la chance, je pense que je t'ai tendu une perche tout à l'heure. Et ce sera tout pour l'instant. En bref, tu t'assagis.

\- Ça ma paraît faisable. Queudver, Patmol, quelque chose à ajouter ?

Ils secouèrent la tête et James se posa une question.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends quand tu dis que m'as tendu une perche tout à l'heure ?

\- En revenant ici, j'ai discuté avec elle et elle m'a demandé si c'était obligé que vous fassiez les quatre cent coups encore cette année. Avec la guerre et tout dehors. Je lui ai répondu que, justement, c'est notre manière à nous d'oublier ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. Juste avant de rentrer dans le compartiment, je lui ai demandé ce qui lui permet d'oublier, elle. Et je sais qu'elle va y réfléchir pendant des heures. Avec un peu de chance, elle va se dire que vouloir faire sauter le château n'est pas une si mauvaise idée puisque ça ne marche pas et qu'au moins, on sourit.

\- Lunard ? Je t'aime !

\- Ah non, Cornedrue ! réagit Sirius. Tu ne peux pas voler la place de Lauren !

\- Ah Lauren, soupira James. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour elle ?

Rouge écarlate, Remus mit sa tête entre ses mains dans l'espoir de calmer le feu ardent de ses joues même s'il savait qu'avec Peter, Sirius et James qui se moquaient de lui, c'était mission impossible.


End file.
